Mass Effect: Of Love and War
by Screechingfalcn
Summary: after the final battle against saren and soverign, garrus confronts shepard about his feelings towards her, but will their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: Of Love and War

Chapter: 1

"Garrus give me covering fire!" Shepard yelled as she broke cover firing her M-8 avenger at a Geth. Shepard, Garrus and Liara were on the citadel fighting through squad after deadly squad of Geth in an attempt to reach Saren and stop him from bringing the reapers from dark space.

"Shepard look out!" liara yelled as she fired a warp blast and tore the Geth Shock Trooper apart on a molecular level.

Shepard sprinted forward pulled out her scimitar shotgun and ripped apart a Geth Destroyer.

"I think that's all of Shepard!" Garrus yelled.

"Alright there's the tower, you guys ready?" Shepard asked.

"After we came this far Shepard, im ready for anything" Liara responded

"Hell yea I am" Garrus said.

"Alright lets get this bastard once and for all"

Shepard, Garrus and Liara burst into the Citadel liara cutting down Geth using her powerful Biotic skills, Gauurs pulling off precise headshots with his predator pistol, and Shepard sprinting in firing her M-8, mowing down Geth one after another.

"SAREN!" Shepard yelled. Saren whirled around and fired at her with his sidearm, she ducked into cover behind a railing. After a quick conversation Shepard convinced Saren he was indoctrinated and being controlled by the reapers, which caused him to turn his sidearm on him self and pull the trigger. Sarens body fell off his floating pedestal and slammed through the glass underneath him and fell into the green room below.

"Garrus, Liara go down there and make sure he's dead" Shepard ordered. Garrus and Liara jumped down and advanced towards Sarens body as Shepard activated her omi-tool to interface with the security code and opened the citadel arms to allow the Human fleet to destroy the reaper Soverign. Garrus drew his predator and fired a round into the deceased Turina's head. Garrus and Liara made their way back up to Shepard.

Outisde the tower Soverign was moving rapidly onto the tower and slammed into the tower with an intense amount of force, clinging on as to control Sarens body using the implants that Soverign had put into Saren before Shepard and Sarens encounter on Vermire.

As Soverign slammed into the tower it knocked Shepard, Garrus, and Liara off balance causing them to topple into the are in which Sarens body lay dormant. Suddenly, just as Shepard and her team regained balance and stood up, Sarens body convulsed violently as his skin was burned off by red energy as Soverign took control of his body, leaving only the Turans skeletal structure that had reaper wiring surrounding his bones.

"What the hell?!" Garrus said

"Looks like one of the husks we fought before" Liara remaerked.

"Its dosent matter, bring him down!" Shepard ordered.

Saren's body moved quickly jumping from wall to wall battering the trio with multiple tech powers.

As Shepard's battle continued inside the tower, on the outside the Human fleets were closing in on Soverign, the reaper had to lower its shields to control Saren and was focused on defeating the human spectre, it was distracted and vunerable. The Human took advantage of this situation and fired on the reaper, getting its attention and leaving the husk of Saren to fend for its self.

Shepard, Liara and Garrus noticed a decresed aggression level from Sarens body, they took this opportunity to release all the powers and firepower at their disposal to bring him down. In a matter of minutes Saren was finally defeated and Soverign was destroyed and pieces of the reaper were blown across the citadel. One of its legs oblitering the glass window and proceeded to enter the tower where the heroic trio were recovering from the intense battle against Geth and Saren.

In a matter of minutes a Alliance search and rescue crew were entering the citadel tower and moving rubble to find Garrus, Liara and Shepard. One of the alliance soldiers found Garrus and Liara under a large part of Soverign's leg, lucky they only sustainded a few broken ribs.

"Where's Shepard?" Anderson asked Garrus, only getting a solemn nod towards a large piece of sovereigns leg that was a good twenty five feet at the least. A dead silence fell over the men as they grasped what Garrus was implying on. Just then Shepard ran up onto a large portion of the rubble, clutching her right side with a small trickle of blood across her fingers.

Shepard was later met by captain Anderson and councilor Undina, they asked her who should be the human council member, she chose Anderson then returned to the Normandy, where Garrus was waiting behind the airlock door, unknown to Shepard. She cleared the airlock and was distracted by her own thoughts about what to do next now that Saren had been vanquished. Of course she ran into Garrus who had to keep her from falling flat onto her face on the floor

"Garrus!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"Shepard, ive been meaning to talk to you"

"Ok Garrus, what's on your mind?"

"I um would ah" he took a moment to clear his throat "Rather discuss this in private if its all the same with you"

"Come on Garrus you ca-"

"Shepard this conversation needs to be had in private"

"Ok then, meet me in my quarters in twenty minutes"

"Alright Shepard, im looking forward to it"

_I wonder what he has to talk about, must me important, or private._

Shepard ponder what he wanted to talk about while she showered and put on her casual apparel, well as casual as you could for an alliance marine.

Twenty minutes passed and Shepard heard the door open with a hiss then she heard foot steps behind her, she turned her chair around to see Garrus standing above her. She stood up out of her chair, still a head shorter than Garrus.

"What did you want to talk to me about Garrus?"

"I ah… I wanted to ah…"

"Garrus you can tell me, what's on your mind?"

"You are Shepard"

A heavy silence fell over the room. Garrus looked down and started writhing his hands together and kept glancing at the ground then back at Shepard.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I'll just leave now" He turned to leave but Shepard stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Garrus wait."

He gave her a quizzical glance but stayed

"Garrus… Ever since I met you ive… um"

"Fantasized about me? ."

"Um yea that"

They moved their into each others as they made their way to Shepards bed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Garrus the first time I met you I felt something th-" Garrus moved his hand to the inner part of her thigh, enticing a soft yelp from Shepard.

"You like that Shepard?"

"Garrus let me finish what I was saying!" Shepard said with a small giggle.

"Well when I first met you I felt something there, I wanted dearly to take you with me but I didn't know if you would be valuable to the team. When I found out that you had valuable information on Saren I almost screamed with excitement, then when I saw you fight you reminded me of myself with your ferocity. The way you saved that doctor, I knew I need you on my team Garrus. Over time I realized I loved you, and I wanted you."

"I didn't think you felt anything about me"

"Well it would seem that you thought wrong didn't you?"

"I guess I did" he said cheerfully.

"Well no wha-" Garrus moved his hand farther up her inner enticing a slight gasp to escape her lips.

"Ah Garrus" Shepard said with a shaky breath. "Can we wait until everyone else is asleep?"

"Yea but I don't see why"

"Garrus this room isn't that sound proof… and ah…"

"I get it, I'll be back later."

"Ok Garrus"


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect: Of Love and War

Chapter: 2

_Now all I need to do is to kill some time_ Garrus thought to himself as he joyfully exited Shepard's cabin. He b-lined to the elevator and made his way down to deck three.

_Kill some time, kill some time how should I kill som- the mako!_ After Shepard's Mass Relay jump in the Mako from Ilos to the Citadel it had taken heavy damage to the hull, suspension, and engine. It would take months to fix entirely, which would make for a very good way to kill a few hours. He walked over to the heavily damaged Mako.

"Garrus you seriously cant expect to repair that in one day do you?" Garrus hadn't noticed Tali come up from engineering.

"Ah no I don't, just tinkering with it to kill some time" Garrus replied.

"Why do you want to kill some time Garrus?"

"Tali its ah kinda private"

"You cant keep secrets from me you know"

"Well this would be the first one that you won't discover then I suppose" Garrus stated flatly.

"Alright Garrus, see you around then" Tali then proceeded to walk past him, and start a conversation with Wrex.

"Watch out Wrex she's feisty today!" Garrus playfully yell across the room

"Oh haha Garrus very funny." Tali said disdainfully.

He chuckled and turned to Mako and mentally argued with him self about where to start. He decided to start on the suspension as he knew his way around that best.

Shepard let out a slight sigh as the door closed behind him. She was slightly shaking from his touch, I didn't take much distraction.

_Well I guess I should do some more research._ She chuckled at her own thought slightly, mainly because it wasn't exactly research. She opened her omi-tool and scrolled over to the extra-net browser and opened it.

Garrus was working on the Mako when all of a sudden his omi-tool notified him of an incoming message from his sister on Palaven.

_Hey I heard the news! Good job taking down Saren, wish I could've been there to see you and Jane take down that bastard. Well anyway dad said that you did good and wishes you well. So how's everything with you? We haven't talked for a while now and when I heard you name on the Galactic news I figured I might as well congratulated you on your achievement. Well message me back, we should meet on the Citadel sometime! _

_-Solana_

Garrus stared at his omi-tool almost not believing what his father had said. From the sound of it he seemed proud, at Garrus. The Turian hadn't noticed the happy subharomics he was unconsciously emitting, but Liara had.

"Ah Garrus im getting some interference on translator when I get near you, would you happed to know what its from?" Liara asked as she got off the elevator.

"Yea its my subharomnics, translators cant, well translate it into speech patterns" Garrus told the seemingly curious Asari.

"Okay, have you seen Shepard anywhere?" She asked

"Yea, I'm pretty sure she's in her cabin still"

"Okay thanks Garrus"

_Wonder what she wants with Shepard? _Garrus thought to himself.

Shepard had finished with her research just as Liara entered her quarters.

"Liara, what can I help you with?"

"Shepard, Joker asked me to tell you that admiral Hackett has a message for you in the com room." Liara stated.

"Ok thanks Liara" She stayed, writhing her hands together "is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Shepard inquired.

"Yea I just wanted to tell you, intercourse with Garrus could cause an allergic reaction with you and it could lead to death." Shepard looked at liara for a couple of seconds and then stood up and walked toward her door.

"Then I should go see Dr. Chakwas about that shouldn't I?"

"I would recommend it"

"Thanks for telling me Liara, or that could've been a very bad ending for the first human spectre." Shepard near sprinted across the room to get to the doctor in the med bay.

"Doctor!"

"Yes Shepard what's on your mind?"

"Is it possible to test me to see if I have the allergy that would prohibit cross-species mating with a Turian?"

"Of course its possible, now if you would lay down on this examination table and lets get started"

Shepard obeyed and laid down on the examination table, as the instruments moved aside to let Dr. Chakwas examine Shepard with her Omi-tool.

"Well Shepard It should take only a few minutes to get the results, in the mean time I've kept some brandy for a special occasion, this seems a good a time as any." Karen went under her desk and removed a bottle of serrice ice brandy and two glasses, and handed one to Shepard.

"Serrice ice brandy?! Karen this stuff is expensive isn't it!" Shepard exclaimed with pure joy. The doctor chuckled and replied

"Yes it is a bit pricey, but in the end worth it, epically at times like these." Shepard didn't want to argue, she had heard of it before, and it sounded like it was of very high quality.

"Alright then, but can it wait until after we get the results back?"

"That would be a good idea Commander."

Garrus checked again to make sure as little people were awake, finally after checking for the seventh or eighth time, the only people who were awake were Liara, Presley, and Joker. Now was a good a time as any to go see Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect: Of Love and War

Chapter: 3

Garrus entered Shepard's wearing nothing but his under armor, Shepard was laying on her bed reading a book off her omi-tool. He sat at the bottom of the bed until she acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Garrush!" She exclaimed happily when she noticed him. "What are you' she raised her hand and pointed at him as she said he as to emphasize her point 'doing here?" She asked with a small amount of confusion in her voice.

"Shepard have you been drinking?" Garrus asked.

"Yesh!" she exclaimed just as happily as when he first entered.

"So your drunk then?"

"Yesh, and why are you here Garrush?"

"Um our appointment…"

"Ah yesh, I um… ah… whats the word?"

"You forgot didn't you Shepard." Garrus asked playfully.

"Yea whoopsh" She looked Garrus over and was impressed of how muscular he was under his armor.

"Do you still want to do this even though your drunk?"

"Not really, I want thish to be special, I don't wanna forget dish." She said this hazily and it made Garrus think she might be falling asleep. Sure enough after a couple more minutes of slurred conversation, Shepard fell asleep.

Jane Shepard awoke to a throbbing hangover, and a strange amount of warmth in her bed. Confused she tiredly rubbed her eyes to see where the heat was coming from, she woke to a sound asleep wearing only his under armor, Garrus next to her in bed. She then got a slight bit of fear in her, had she and Garrus had sex and she not remember it? She decided she would wake Garrus up.

"Garrus, Garrus" she whispered, getting louder slightly each time. "Garrus!" fed up she shook him until he woke up. He moaned as he woke up and rolled to face Shepard.

"Garrus what happened last night?" she frantically asked.

"Nothing, you were drunk so we decided not to so you could remember our first time." Shepard breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was afraid I missed it." She said with a seductive tone Garrus quite liked. Shepard moved on top of Garrus put his hands on Shepard's hips and moved them up and down on her torso.

"This your first time with a human Garrus?" She asked as she unhooked her bra strap and threw it to the side.

"Yea, you're my first human. Am I your first Turian?"

"Yes you are" Garrus carefully fondled her breasts, something he was unexpectedly good at. Shepard's back arched as Garrus started rubbing her now hard tits with the pads of his thumbs.

"uggghh… Garrus… How ah… how are you so good at this?"

"Vids Jane, Vids" She didn't notice that he used her first name, not that she would care, but is made his rubbing motion feel so much more pleasurable.

She leaned into him giving him access to pull, or tear, off her remaining undergarments. He put one of his talons under the elastic of her lacey underwear and plucked at it until it fell free, leaving her completely naked on top of him.

"Now Garrus… Im naked and you still have clothes on…"

"I guess we cant be having that now can we Jane?"

Garrus reached up and tore his shirt off as Shepard worked on his pants.

"Now isn't that better Vakarian?"

"Much" Garrus grabbed Shepard by her shoulders and slammed her on her back onto the bed.

He planted light kisses on her face and neck, then her breasts, then her stomach. She started supporting her self on her elbows, and her breathing became faster in anticipation of what he was moving down on her to do.

"You ready Shepard?"

"Yes" she managed to say between her quick breaths.

"Alright" Garrus then moved lower on Shepard's body to where his mouth was even with her womanhood and notice something there that wasn't during arousal on female turians.

"Ah Shepard?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Vakarian?!"

"No… its just ah" He could tell Shepard was a bit eager to get started, and thought he was toying with her.

"Come on Vakarian spit it out whats wrong"

"Why is it all wet?" Shepard slightly chuckled at his ignorance.

"Its part of female arousal in humans, now could you get on with it?"

"Yea sorry" Garrus took in a small breath before going to work on her now eager pussy. He started licking at her folds, and rubbing her clit at the same time, making Shepard gasp and moan continuously. Garrus's subharomics were at this point emitting happiness and joy. Garrus increased his licking and rubbing speed when he heard Shepard moan his name. this made him want to lick faster, Shepard was now saying his name over and over. He started going in deeper and his tongue hit something inside her that made her scream with pleasure.

"Oh god Garrus, do that again!" she managed to get out between moans. He kept licking at the one spot.

"Garrus, im so close Im abou-" whatever she was going to say was cut off by a long scream as she arced her back, clawed at the sheets, and came hard on the Turians face.

"Oh Garrus, that felt amazing!"

"That's what I was going for Shepard." He wiped Shepard's cum from his face and moved back up on Shepard.

"Holy hell Garrus, that was amazing, I… that was amazing" Shepard let herself lay completely on her back and wrapped her arms around Garrus's neck and planted a kiss on his right mandible.

"I want you inside me, now" she whispered in his ear

"Okay, I was thinking the same thing" she rolled on her side

"You ever fucked a girl sideways Vakarian?" Garrus moved closer to her and grabbed her left leg and put it over his shoulder and started rubbing his now erect cock on her pussy, sending jolts running through Shepard, making her emanate moans in anticipation and pleasure.

"You ready Shepard?"

"Yea, yea im read-" Garrus thrust hard into Shepard's warm moist depths, cutting off her sentence as she screamed with pure pleasure. Her hands fisted, and tears fell from her face, at the unexpected motion of Garrus ramming his shaft into her sent pleasure coursing through her veins.

"You like that Shepard?" she managed to get out a moan in response

"I'll take that as a yes" She was tighter than any Turian girl he had ever fuckrd by far. She was extremely tight around his dick, but not so much where sex was painful. He liked it.

"Damn Jane… uggh your tight"

"Shut…. up… and… fuck… me"

"whatever you say" he pulled out, and rammed back in, Shepard's hands turned into fists, tear fell from her face as garrus started fucking her with increased speed. She reached down to her breasts and started rubbing them to increase her pleasure from the fucking she was receiving.

"Oh Garrus… ahhh Garrus" she started moving in tandem with his thrusts, further increasing the pleasure shared between the two.

"Shepard, keep doing that"

"Garrus im close" he thrust harder and felt the wall in her pussy tighten as she once again reached climax and came around the Turian cock.

"How was that Jane?" Garrus asked, using as much strength he could muster after fucking her for so long.

"Lets fuck however you like Garrus im pretty sure you haven't came yet"

"Your back, now, get on your back" She obeyed and laid down on her back. The Turian crawled on top of her, moving himself into position over her. He moved his cock into position in front of her well fucked pussy. He thrust hard into her as he bent his head down and bit her shoulder, hard. Shepard didn't mind as he was fucking her so hard and fast.

"Fuck Shepard im close, so… fucking… close… gotta time this… just right…" Garrus pulled out and came hard on the Humans stomach. He rolled off her to the side. As they were recuperate from the sex the two had shared, neither of them noticed Shepard was bleeding from where he had bitten her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect: Of Love and War

Chapter: 4

"Damn Shepard that was amazing" Garrus said. He and Shepard were lying in Shepard's bed side by side recovering from the intense sex the two had had.

"Ah Garrus, my shoulder hurts, and its hurts to try to look at it." Shepard told him through near gritted teeth.

"Let me take a look at it Jane." Garrus sat up and stretched before looking at Shepard's shoulder. He had left a mate mark on her, when he didn't know, but Turians have sharp teeth made to make marks in plates that were hard as stone, not soft tissue and human flesh. It was bleeding, not at a fast rate but not to slow, her blood was staining the sheets in a three to four inch diameter.

"Shepard I marked you when we had sex and its bleeding now, we need to get you to Karen. Now"

"Help me get up I'm tired." Garrus didn't think she understood how much it meant to him, he had left a scar and marked her as his own.

"Alright Shepard, first lets see what we can do here about it" he moved over to her desk where her laptop sat, and looked through the drawers for something he could use to stop the bleeding, aside from a pistol and something he didn't quite understand why it was there, nothing could be used to stop Shepard from bleeding.

"Shepard I couldn't fin-" his sentence was cut short as he turned around to see her pulling on her casual pants, strangely enough there wasn't any sign of blood on her shirt.

"I found something I could use Garrus, lets go see the Doctor."

"Well what did you find to use?"

"Later Vakarian, doctor now." Garrus reluctantly helped Shepard to Dr. Chakwas, as he wanted to know what she used to make the wound stop bleeding. As the door opened into the med bay, the doctor was sitting in her chair going over notes on her laptop, not noticing them enter the room.

"Karen, Shepard needs something looked at." Dr. Chakwas looked up and turned in her chair.

"Alright Jane if you would lie down on an exam table' she gestured to near her desk. 'And let me have a look at you" Garrus helped Shepard over to the table, and slowly laid her down on it.

"Its my shoulder, its bleeding a lot." Shepard was supporting her weight on her right arm, as it was the left that he had bitten.

"Do you know what its from?" Karen inquired.

"Yea she know" Garrus not only felt proud that he had marked her, but also guilty as he had hurt her.

"Well spit it out, whats it from?" Shepard slightly blushed

"Me and Garrus were ah…" she trailed off as to human it was a sensitive subject, but not for Turians.

"We were having sex and I marked her." Garrus told the doctor.  
"It seems you tore some muscle, hmm from the looks of it just some medi-gel and a couple of days without putting stress on it, and it should be fine." She activated her omi-tool and moved it across Shepard's body and gave her a good dose of medi-gel. Shepard let out a happy sigh as she didn't have to feel the pain in her shoulder.

"And Shepard."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Have you taken that call from Hackett yet?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Lets say a little blue bird told me" Shepard's mind went directly to Liara.

"Thanks for reminding me doctor." Shepard left the med bay and made her way up the stairs and to the comm room, where Garrus went she didn't know. She pressed the button on the comm and she and admiral Hackett were almost immediately connected.

"Shepard, I thought you had forgotten about me"

"That would be difficult admiral"

"Ha-ha, well Shepard I have an assignment for you." She crossed her arms, and felt some tension on her shoulder deciding to just put her hands behind her back.

"Yes sir, what's the assignment?"

"I need you and your crew to help find and eliminate the last remaining pockets of Geth resistance"

"Yes sir, do you have any leads?"

"The alliance believes there is a relative amount of hostile geth still active on Ilos, get there."

"Yes sir!" Shepard saluted the Admiral as the hologram faded and turned to leave the comm room. Garrus was leaned up against the wall to the right of the door. Hey looked at Shepard, then at the ground. He pushed off the wall as Shepard walk by and he started walking with her.

"There you are Garrus" she said as she keyed open the door.

"Hey Shepard, sorry about the shoulder, I kinda got zoned in and…. Well sorry" he looked at the ground and writhed his hands together and popped his knuckles.

"Its okay Garrus, I'm not mad" Shepard walked up the steps to the Galaxy map and sent the coordinates of the citadel to joker.

"Ok good, well I'll go get my gear." He turned to walk away but Shepard put her hand on his shoulder.

"Garrus I need you to handle ground combat ops for the next couple of days while I recover." He paused and looked at Shepard.

"Yea I can do that, yea I got it." He walked away to collect his weapons and armor.

As they arrived at the citadel they arrived to find a Turian blackwatch ship docked next to the Normandy. As Shepard and her team exited the Normandy, they were met by reporters and paparazzi, lots of them. As Shepard moved her way through the crowd, one of the reporters grabbed he left shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. As the unknown reporter pulled her from the crowd, she tried to resist the cry of pain that threatened to break free. The second they got out of the crowd the reporters face was visible. He was a younger man in his mid thirties at least. His brown hair was swept to the right. The man seemed muscular, and in Shepard's opinion was quite handsome. Not know to him was that he had just injured a Turians mate, of which was seen by said Turian.

"Shepard im-" before he could finish the sentence Garrus broke free from the crowed and tackled the reporter to the ground using all the force he could muster pinned him and loudly growled at the man he had pinned underneath him. The Turian got off him as he and the rest of the crowd dispersed.

"Holy shit Garrus!" Tali said as she had also seen the whole display.

"Shepard, you ok?" Garrus was obviously extremely mad at the reporter as he had hurt is mate.

"Ah.. yea I just need some medi-gel" she opened her omi-tool and activated medi-gel dispersal.

"Yea I' fine now, thanks Garrus the last thing I wanted to do was to answer questions while I' in pain." The team decided to split up and have a few days of R&R. Shepard liara and Ashley were going shopping for amps, weapons and armor. Tali and Wrex were going to see some sights on the citadel. Garrus was on his way to get something to eat.

Garrus was eating a Turian meal he had got at a nearby café, sitting a few seats away from the door. He was facing away at a table eating alone, which gave him some time to think. During this time he thought about his sister and parents. His mind started wandering, it drifted to the Turian blackwatch ship, which made him think of his sister, Solana. He opened his omi-tool to message her back.

_Hey Sol I got your message, just wanted to say thanks, and I'll be on the citadel for a couple of days so just come find me when you get the chance._

_-Garrus_

She sent a message back almost immediately. Garrus looked down and read what it said.

_Im on the citadel for some R&R with my Blackwatch squad, where are you now._

_In a café near the citadel tower, where are you?_

"Right here Garrus!" He turned in his chair to see his little sister in the doorway, he waved her over to his table and she came and sat down across the table from him.

"Hey Sol, haven't see you in a while."

"Last time I saw you Garrus you were in c-sec. so yea its been a while" she leaned across the table and took the drink he had got and drank the last of it.

"About a year, and that was my drink." He noticed her marks were red, and not in the way his were.

"So who's the lucky guy Sol?"

"Ateuis, he's the officer of our platoon." Garrus was surprised, most of the time the squad members weren't allowed to be mate with each other. As if she had read his mind she elaborated on his thoughts.

"His father is a big wig political figure, he pulled some strings and that's that."

"Yea I was wondering how you two haven't ben kicked out of blackwatch yet" Just then Garrus's omi-tool lit up as Shepard messaged him.

"That's Shepard, hang on I get to see what she wants."

"She your mate Garrus?"

"How did you know?"

"When she messaged you, your subharmonics started going crazy with love."

"Oh."

_Hey Garrus, I found us the most perfect little apartment in the living district for us to stay in. I've sent you the address, I can see over the café your at so its not that far at all. See you soon!_

_-Shepard_

"Leaving so soon Garrus?"

"Yea Shepard found us an apartment to stay in together while we're on the citadel."

"Im coming with you, I need to meet her, let her know who really has control over you!"

"Why would you tell her about mom?" this made Solana laugh a little bit.

"Oh hahaha Garrus very funny."

"I have my ways."

"lets go see Shepard then."


	5. Chapter 5

Mass Effect: Of Love and War

Chapter: 5

Garrus and Solana made their way to the apartment Shepard had got for her and Garrus to stay in. As they finally found the correct elevator that would take them to the floor Shepard was waiting for Garrus on. Garrus noticed her subharomincs were expressing excitement as well as anxiety.

"You ok Sol?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Yea I'm ok." She shakily replied.

"Really, cause I'm hearing some anxiety in your subharomincs?" Solana walked up to the elevator door and hit the emergency stop.

"Garrus im a little nervous to meet Shepard."

"Sol don't be, she's my mate and you're my sister, she's going to love you." Solana didn't seem convinced.

"What makes you so sure Garrus?" he moved and supported himself on the far wall and crossed his arms.

"I know her and I know you, the two of you are going to be good friends, I know" Solana started pacing back in forth in the elevator.

"Garrus, I… I don't know what im going to say!"

"Just wing it you'll be fine." He put his hands on his little sisters shoulders and touched her forehead to his. He walked past her and hit the emergency stop for the second time to get the elevator moving again. They rode the elevator the rest of the way up in silence, Solana giving Garrus worried looks every few minutes. Garrus and Solana approached the door to the apartment. Garrus raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated as he gave Solana one last look before he knocked on the door.

"That you Garrus?" He heard her call from the other side of the door.

"Who else would it be? You expecting someone else?" He said sarcastically.

"Yea I've been waiting for some male prostitutes for an hour now!" she shot back just as sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha, now open the door!" The door opened silently and revealed Shepard wearing nothing but extremely skimpy underwear. She grabbed Garrus before he had time to tell her about Solana and threw him on the nearby couch.

"Ah Shepard."

"What?" He looked past her and pointed at his sister standing just past the door inside.

"Um hi!" she said sheepishly while awkwardly waving at Shepard.

"Oh… um hi, give me a second." Shepard ducked into a nearby room and closed the door, probably the bed room based on the things Garrus saw inside the room. He looked around the room, it was quite nice. There was a large double mirror window covering most of the far wall, a large couch that ran across the wall going to the window. There was another much smaller couch near the bathroom that was close to the door.

"Damn She picked a good room Garrus." Sol walked over to the farthest couch and lazily jumped on it and laid down and made herself comfortable. Shepard came out of the room wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"So who's this Garrus?" She asked as she gestured at Sol laying on the couch.

"That's my little sister Solana, say hi Sol."

"Hi Sol!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"And that's Solana." Shepard laughed at what the two Turians.

"I like her." Shepard said, she couldn't tell but Solana's subharomincs were giving off relief and happiness.

"So Sol, what's is like to be Garrus's younger sister?" Sol chuckled"

"Terrible, its terrible." Shepard started laughing as Garrus gave her a distasteful glance. After a couple of hours of talking Solana said she had a date with Ateuis, and shortly left Garrus and Shepard alone for the night.

"So Garrus we're alone now, what you want to do?"

"Hmmmmm, not sure do you have any ideas?"

"I have one." Shepard quickly took off the clothes she had put on before hand leaving her in a lacey black bra and thong.

"Mmm, Shepard that's ah pretty sexy, did you get those today?"

"Yea actually"

"Take them off, they're nice and I don't want to destroy them." She seductively ran her hands up her legs and brought them up behind her back, she unhooked the lacey bra and threw the article of clothing to the side. Garrus picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the bed room and laid her down on the bed. She pushed him off her slightly so she could reach down and pull off her thong, she also pulled his shirt off over his head. Shepard loved seeing the muscular Turian with his shirt off, and he felt likewise about her. Shepard leaded into the muscular Turian, and quickly slipped off his pants. Garrus put one hand between her legs, Shepard's breathing came in short gasps of anticipation. Garrus used his talon and made small circles around Shepard's clit. She sharply breathed in and raised her hips to give Garrus more access. He removed his talon from her clit, and slowly yet carefully pushed it inside her. She hissed and slightly arched her back. Garrus liked her response; he started thrusting his finger into her, getting more pleasurable moans from Shepard. He started using the pad of his thumb to rub her clit as he kept thrusting his finger into her. She moved her hips as her trusted his flinger inside her. He felt her walls slightly tighten around his finger.

"Garrus…mmmm I'm close.." her sentence faded into a long moan. She brought her hands up to her breasts and started making circles around her hardened tits. She moaned, and gasped, Garrus started increasing his rubbing of her clit. Shepard let out a scream as she came into the Turian's hand.

"How was that Jane?" Garrus asked seductively.

"Amazing" He smirked as he started rubbing his erect dick along her waiting pussy.

"You ready?" He got a nod in response. Garrus slowly moved his shaft into Shepard's moist pussy. He grunted at how tight she was. Shepard started fisting the sheets and whimpering as he entered her. Once he was all the way inside her he started slowly thrusting in and out of her. She moaned as he picked up speed, she started moving towards him as he thrust into her. Shepard fisted the sheets as he started ramming into her, harder tan before. One hand went to her breast while the other went down to her clit. She started rubbing it as he thrust into her.

"Garrus" she managed to get out between her moans of pleasure.

"Oh Garrus" he felt her squirm under him as she got close to another orgasm. Her walls once again tighten around him as she reached her climax. She clawed at the bed, arched her back, and came. She laid back down, and before Garrus started thrusting, she stopped him.

"Garrus, wait." He looked at her quizzically.

"Have you ever gotten blow job?" he smirked and pulled out of her, sending one last jolt of pleasure through her. She got on her hands and knees on the bed. She grabbed Garrus's shaft in her hand and started jacking him off. He shuttered as Shepard took the tip in her mouth and started sucking. She started taking more and more of his length into her mouth. Garrus closed his eyes and titled his head back at the pleasuring he was feeling. She started deep throating his cock. Garrus's subharomincs were giving off happiness, as well as pleasure. Shepard heard a low rumbling in his chest. He started panting from what Shepard was doing to him. He reached his hand behind her head and forced her to go farther on him than she could on her own.

"mmm Shepard" She pulled back some more as to lick his tip. She once again took his length down her throat.

"Jane im…. Ugh… really close" She looked up at him as she increased her speed. She pulled back one last time off his shaft as he came across his human mate's face.

"Umm, Garrus."

"Yea Shepard?" He looked down at her to see what she wanted, her eyes were closed so as to let none of his ejaculation enter her eyes.

"Go get me something to wipe this off with?"

"Um yea sure" He went to the kitchen and brought her back a napkin and brought it to her. She wiped his cum off her face. The couple pulled down the sheets and slipped into bed. Within minutes they were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Mass Effect: Of Love and War

Chapter: 6

Garrus was running his fingers through Shepard's crimson hair. He felt her slightly stir on his chest as she nuzzled his chest while she moved more into his shoulder. He smiled at his human mate as she did this. Garrus thought it as quite amusing how she moved on his chest in her sleep. He leaned down and smelled her hair. He adored her scent; Garrus reached over and retrieved his visor from the end table. He put it on and checked the time, the number 1:25 flashed in the top right corner of the display. As he continued to stroke her hair he eventually fell into a deep sleep.

He woke to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He swung his legs over the side and rubbed his eyes. As his vision cleared he stood up and opened the second drawer and pulled out some clothes Shepard had bought for him. He thought the looked like the council members clothing. He disregarded it and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked to the shower curtain, he paused o put his change of clothes on the counter next to the sink by Shepard's. he pulled the curtain back to Shepard standing in the shower as water fell over her naked body. She turned around startled by the sound of the curtain being pulled back. He smirked and walked into the shower with her. She smiled and pulled the white cover closed.

"Morning Garrus" she said and she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his fringe.

"Shepard" he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently caressed her ass. He leaned in and kissed her. She enthusiastically returned it and broke away from their embrace and tossed him some Turian body wash, he caught it and opened the bottle and started washing himself.

The couple made their way to a highly acclaimed weapon store. As they entered they were greeted with the smell of weapon cleaner, on all the walls there were folder sniper rifles, pistols, shotguns, submachine guns, and assault rifles. Garrus went to look over the newly polished M92-Mantis sniper rifle. It sat in a glass case on the counter with one of the high caliber rounds it fired. Shepard went into the right side of the store and started looking ate the different armor variants.

They then went to a restaurant with Solana and Ateuis. As they entered the door a young Asari waitress rushed up to meet them.

"Commander Shepard, you table is ready, please follow me." She took them to a table that the two Turians were seated at. They were deep in conversation, and barely noticed Garrus and his mate sit down in the chairs in front of the other couple. Garrus was the first to get their attention.

"Um... we're here." Sol was caught off guard and turned to face Garrus, a startled look on her face.

"Oh Garrus, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long, why" at his question Solana blushed and glanced at Ateuis.

"No reason" Ateuis looked across the table at Shepard, she couldn't tell but the Turian was looking forward to speak with her.

"Shepard" she looked away from Garrus to face the second male Turian.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how you managed to survive the mass relay jump in the Mako from Ilos to the citadel?"

"Honestly I'm not really sure, at the last second all I know is Garrus did something but I'm not sure what." At Shepard's statement Garrus entered the conversation.

"All I did was activate the thruster under it right as we entered the citadel to dampen the fore from landing."

"Oh" Shepard said quietly to no one but herself. After a couple minutes of conversation, the waiter came to take their order. As the waitress approached the table she started the normal routine of introducing herself and asking them for their order. She stopped in the middle of her sentence when the human realized who she was serving.

"You… you're commander Shepard, aren't you?" she excitedly asked. Shepard smiled at the enthusiasm the waitress had said it with.

"Yes I'm commander Shepard, and if you would don't spread the word that I'm here please?" she nodded and took their order and excitedly half ran to the kitchen to give the chef their order.

"So fighting your way through Geth squads on the presidium, how was that?" Again it was Ateuis asking Shepard a second question about her mission.

"It was pretty different than any other visit to the citadel that's for sure." The group of Turians slightly chuckled at what she had said. After a couple of minutes of the four talking their food arrived to a very hungry Shepard.

"Damn Shepard have you even eaten today?"

"Now that I think of it, no I actually haven't Garrus." At this Solana entered the conversation.

"How could you forget to eat Shepard?!"

"Im not sure, been with Garrus all day so shit slips my mind I guess."

"Oh so its my fault then?" Garrus said sarcastically.

"Yes it is" Shepard shot back with the same tone.

"Well that was fun" Shepard said as she lazily walked into their hotel room and flopped onto the couch.

"I agree" Garrus sat next to Shepard and wrapped his arm around her. She rolled into him and put her left arm onto his chest. After several minutes the couple in this pose Shepard fell asleep and Garrus carried her into their bed and went to sleep.

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry this was such a short chapter and that it took me so long to get out to the webber net to you guys, and thanks to all the people who follow this and favorited it. Another thing is I will take this story down after its done to go back and fix the many, many, many mistakes there are and then re-upload it.**


End file.
